Forgery
Forgery is a feature in Warzone: Iron Wolf II. Features Each Weapon unlocked starts as the Foundry Weapon, the lowest tier of that weapon. Players can upgrade it in the forgery to give it unqiue capabilities and balance the weapon to their likings. A fully forged weapon is known as the Virtue Weapon or Variant. Forging a weapon requires the use of Rigs, which are also spend on attachments, perks and armory. The players starts with 20 Rigs available. Help *'Mark I' The Mark I forge has 2 slots with each 3 variants, all available from the start. The player has to fill both slots, as they can't be turned off. *'Mark II' The Mark II forge only allows 1 forge. Forges cost 1 rig. *'Mark III' The Mark III forge only allows 1 forge. Forges cost 2 rigs. *'Mark IV' The Mark IV forge only allows 1 forge. Forges cost 3 rigs. *'Amped Weaponry' Takes up the spot of a mark, but ignores the rig cost of that mark. Amped Weaponry always costs 1 rig. You don't have to have them in order, so you can only select Amped Weaponry III, which will serve as the third attachment slot. *'Slots' Some weapons have multiple options in certain slots. When a weapon is unlocked, it receives random forges for each slot with multiple possibilities. This does not apply to Mark I. *'Reforge' To swap forges in a certain slot, you need supply kit materials to reforge. Basic Shards for random reforge and Exotic Shards for a reforge of your choice. A shard can only be used once, after which it disappears from the inventory. *'Unique Exclusions' The King of Hearts forge for the SC12 takes up the Mark IV slot but only costs 2 rigs. List of Weapons List of Ideas Determined *Top Rail (GIYENA): Allows Optics. *Cursebringer'' (GIYENA): Headshots will cause to enemy to explode and deal splash damage. *Feeling Lucky ''(Revolver): 14% Chance of doing Random Headshot damage. *Happy Trigger (JCAW): No Burst Delay. *Eagle Eye (Pragmatist): Zoom in while ADS. *Envenomed (Sidewinder): Damage over Time while alive. *Tracking Point (ESR337): Tracking Ammunition. Pending *Keeping Focus (Any): Dealing Damage keeps you on target. *Hellfire (Shotgun): More Range, Increased Kick, New Weapon handling *Kill Rush (Any): Headshot lets you reload faster one time. *Predator Methods (Any): Dealing Damage Reduces Battery Cooldown Time. *Graveburner (Assault Rifles): Headshots leave the corpse burning. *Semi Auto (Auto and Burst): Backup Firemode. *Subsonic Ammo (Lycaon): Special Silenced Ammo. *Straight Bolt (Bolt Action and Pump): Rechamber while ADS. *Mark of The Hunter (SMGs): Minimum Damage causes Enemy's speed to decrease. Experimental *Modded Magwell (SOCAR 6.8): Allows Bullet Mods. *Double Tap (Any): Double Kills Increase Speed. *Glass Half Full/Empty (Any): Upper/Bottom half deals increased damage over range and recoil *Thunderstorm (LMGs): Rate of fire increases when the trigger is held. *Patience and Silence (Snipers): Laying Prone decreases sway overtime. *Dynamo Cell (SMGs): Running decreases battery cooldown. *Suppressor (Type-118D): Shots decrease in muzzle velocity, although they now have the ability to track targets at a short distance. *Flyswatter (LMGs): Special Enhanced Damage against Scorestreaks. *No Time to Explain (MR-C): Headshots return ammo to the reserve. *Call for Havoc (Havok-21): No Kick while hipfiring. *Drain Wire (SMGs): Damage drains battery life. *Arrow Rounds (Snipers): 20% Chance of leaving the enemy with extra pain. *Romeo and Juliet (Sidearms): Kills with the left or right gun increase the damage of the opposite gun for a short time. *Ionized Bullets (Any): Bullets penetrate Scalar Shield. *Ricochetting Bullets (Any:): Self-Explainatory. *Distortion (Any): Bullets cause an EMP effect. *Mozambique (JCAW): 2 to the chest, 1 to the head pattern. *Siege (LMG): Accuracy increase for less mobility (when crouched). *Freerunner (SMG): Increased Accuracy while wall running.